


New Order

by ZenoSei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoSei/pseuds/ZenoSei
Summary: After the end of the Shinobi War, Naruto returned to Wave Country to reminisce about his past with Inari. Naruto/Inari oneshot.





	New Order

Sustained by the strong wind in the skies, 500 metres above the ground, Sai turned around.

"Ahh.” said Naruto. He glared at the enemy territory that was distantly below him. “There won’t be a problem ‘ttebayo”

"However, your arm is still…”

"For guys like them, one arm is enough ‘ttebayo”

Producing a large bird using Choujyuu Giga, under the covers of the dead of night, they could not be seen from the ground.

However, from Naruto’s viewpoint, he saw the ground perfectly.

Even though it was already midnight, they could see the targets lurking in the valley of the rough mountains, with the smoke from the torches of the night watchmen still burning.

All around, there were shinobi look-outs who walked about. The steep rock cliffs had lines of its mountain ridge similar to a pin-holder. Feeling the chill of the moonlight, they seemed to be getting wet with the dampness.

"Certainly, a strategic stronghold of natural defences…” Sai spoke what was on Naruto’s mind for him.

"For Garyo to be moving around repeatedly in such a scene, eh?”

"Because of that, people of the Wave Country were murdered.”

Naruto tightly gritted his back teeth.

One year after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, it was a September evening with strong winds.

While howling slightly, the wind kept blowing through the valley. Temporarily sneaking out of their spot, Sai and Naruto were riding on the large bird. While flying around in large circles, they still perceived that Garyo’s hideout was directly below them.

"It’s not something to think about too deeply, Naruto. Regarding the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, it doesn’t mean that the war was the last one for all of mankind.”

"However, it’s unfortunate that people who sympathized with Madara’s ideology will appear in the future from here onwards.”

Before Sai spoke that, Naruto jumped off the back of the large bird.

"Garyo is the same as them, right?”

Booooooom!

While hearing the tearing sound of cutting through the air, Naruto descended from the night sky. He made a cross with his left hand’s index finger and middle finger by entwining them. Because of the battle with Sasuke, he lost his right arm. It was a newly learned method of making seals.

"Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

Poof! When the guards noticed that Naruto was surging from his own smoke, it was already too late as the kage-bunshin were surrounding Garyo’s hideout.

"It’s an enemy attack!”

Angry voices arose from everywhere.

"Protect Garyo-sama!”

Because the cabin was expressively built to cling near the steep cliff, and since there were several caves, enemy shinobi rushed out from them.

The kage-bunshin hurled out kunai, and several people collapsed at once. Naruto was decapitated by an enemy that was behind him. With a poof, smoke burst forth and the kage-bunshin vanished.

From the open centre space of the hideout, suddenly angry bellows flew about as it changed into a battlefield.

Naruto scanned his eyes left and right. Beforehand, he had been informed by Kakashi to search for a cave.

It was where there were sharp rocks that resembled two fangs that were dangling from the ceiling in a cave. In that cave, which was inaccessible because of the numerous mountains, was the only way where one could enter and leave Garyo’s hideout. That was what Kakashi had informed Naruto about.

“If that’s the case…if he intends to escape, he has no choice but to escape from that cave ‘ttebayo!”

The cave was where the kage-bunshin and enemies had earlier been battling to the death.

Inside that cave was like the mouth of a beast baring all of it’s fangs. Shinobi were protecting it. There was a small men trying to rush out, the hem of his clothing dragging along…

"Garyoooooo!”

Naruto’s voice echoed in the rocks.

"You *******, I definitely won’t let you escape!”

Before that echo vanished, a single enemy shinobi stood in the way ahead of Naruto. A shinobi who was clad in snow-white attire appeared. Attached to his face was a white mask with a hook pattern on it.

"Don’t get in my way ‘ttebayo!”

Naruto instantly hurled a kunai at him.

However, as soon as the tip of his sword came into contact with it, the masked shinobi vanished like a quivering mist. Besides, when Naruto noticed, his back had been exposed.

“Hyouton: Jisarenhyou!“ // Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice!

The back of his body numbed, ton (tap sound), and he was just struck with the attack.

Because of that, he fell down a bit, but not to the degree of collapsing.

Naruto braced himself with his feet. He turned around, and brandished a kunai while facing the masked man…No, he was trying to do so. But he was unable to.

"Wha—what? ‘ttebayo…”

There was a feeling as though he was getting scratched on the inside of his body. At the next moment, it changed into a sharp pain.

Biki, biki…bikibikibikibiki! (sound of fleshy bits freezing)

A countless number of icy splinters began to completely grow out of his blood vessels. The inside of his body seemed to be shredding into pieces.

"Uhhhhhh…”

Naruto moaned as he kneeled. A white breath came from his mouth.

Although the night air of the mountain was frigid, it was still September. However, Naruto’s teeth were chattering. The intense cold that struck him made him tremble.

Since he was struck from behind by the masked shinobi, the freezing cold was spreading quickly through his entire body. The frost continued to cover his body, including around his arm and leg; it was creeping just up to his face.

Bikibikibiki(sound of fleshy bits freezing)

Somehow as he was trying to mobilize his body, Naruto only managed to loosen several sheets of thin ice shards, and they crunched as they and fell off of him. Bound by the ice, as if completely chained, Naruto was rendered immobile.

The masked shinobi did not notice the continuously freezing Naruto and returned towards Garyo’s side.

"Garyo-sama, come this way”

However, Garyo did not try to move. On the contrary, the three people who were protecting Garyo collapsed with a rattling sound.

The enemy seemed to be scrutinizing something with his eyes, which were under the mask with the hook pattern.

From the darkness from behind Garyo, there was a hand that directly appeared, which was tightly grasping a kunai.

Enemy shinobi were gradually assembling.

"Regarding your son, I’m sorry for what happened to him. However, I don’t agree with what you guys are doing ‘ttebayo”, Naruto said. “Because of trying to relinquish freedom and killing people, do you think the remaining people will be happy? With such a thing, a new hatred will only be born ‘ttebayo.”

"There isn’t reform that is without pain involved,”the enemy said from beneath the mask. “That is in order to implement a new order. It’s the product of suffering. ”

"Besides, in addition, why should you guys ought to do that method ‘ttebayo”

" don’t intend to argue about that with you here” 

"If you don’t come to me, from here, I’ll make you go this way”

"It’s difficult, but I don’t intend to fight with you” Without talking, Naruto carried Garyo with one arm. Kicking the ground, he jumped upwards.

"Escaping!?” Delayed by a beat, the masked shinobi also flew in the air. While airborne, the enemy quickly made seals.

"Hyouken no Jutsu!” (Ice Sword no Jutsu!)

A sound like that of glass breaking resounded among the mountains. The moisture in the atmosphere condensed. A countless number of ice daggers assailed at Naruto. The point of the ice swords reflected the moonlight. Glistening and shining. However, Naruto was broadly grinning and sneering.

On the verge of getting pierced by a sword of ice, suddenly, a black whirlwind snatched Naruto and Garyo.

Piiiii~ The voice of the bird called, and it echoed through the valley.

The masked shinobi landed, with his pale eyes that were fired up, looking up at the black bird that had kidnapped Garyo.

"Nice timing dattebayo!”

"It turned out well, right?”

Then on the back of the large bird, Naruto and Sai high-fived.

"Since then, it’s been more than six years… As for me ‘tteba, I was still 12 years old! We were Team Seven on a new mission ‘dattebayo. Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan, and that guy Sasuke were also there…

"It’s only been six years”

Inari corrected Naruto’s words. Inari should be 14 years old, but he seemed to even be further matured. At his waist, a hammer and saw was kept hanging in a leather tool bag.

"But Naruto-niichan, did you notice? Even Naruto nii-chan…

"Are you talking about this right arm?”

Inari averted his eyes. As for Naruto’s right arm, during his battle with Sasuke, he had lost the part from the end of the upper arm.

"About that, it doesn’t matter ‘ttebayo!” Naruto opened his mouth wide and let out a hearty laugh. “Because from something like an arm, I obtained something even more important.”

"…Is it always going to be like that?”

"Now, Tsunade-baachan is making a prosthetic arm for me ‘ttebayo”. So don’t worry, Inari”

"I see…”

"Aside from that, what’s happened in the Wave Country?”

"Back then, around the time when I met Naruto-niichan, it was me and my grandfather just making it possible for the great bridge. It thought everyone could be happy.”Inari let out a lonely laugh.”

"However, thanks to you, with the Great Naruto Bridge, traffic increased. As rich men whose commerce went well came to increase, so did everyone’s concern for only money. Similar to Gato, they’re guys who would do anything for money. Now then, they’re not unusual at all”

"Before that, I’m sure I met with you briefly…”

"When Pain destroyed the village of Konohagakure, when we came to carry out repairs.”

"At the time, we didn’t have spare time to talk at ease…Ah, that’s right, now the Wave Country became like this”

During the silence, Naruto stood up in order to get closer to overlook Momochi Zabuza and Haku’s grave markers. From trees, they had only constructed crude gravesites. Definitely, six years of time had passed. At the time, near Zabuza’s gravesite, Kakashi had thrusted the Kubikiribouchou. Sasuke’s comrade, Suigetsu, had taken it away.

A breeze blew through the grassland, and the wild cosmos flowers swayed.

Naruto, for one thing, surely had grown.

"Speaking of which, how is Tazuna-otchan doing? Is he healthy?"

Since Inari hesitated a little, he daringly spoke his mind.

"With the end of the finishing touches on Tobishachimaru, he’s always staying overnight at the harbor of the shipyard.”

"He’s building a new ship?”

"A ship is a ship, but it’s one that flies in the sky, however. ”

"Eh?”

"For the Wave Country, he’s trying to build a new transportation system. If Tobishachimaru is completed, the Wave Country can jump to the top of the world of transportation. Until now, for ships and people, it took many days to transport shipments, using air lanes, it would be possible to deliver in a short time.

As for Inari’s tone of voice, though telling the state of a good story, it was the opposite. In some respects, it had subsided, like the feeling of his self-restraint.

"However, truly, it’s a secret, but to Naruto-niichan, I think I can talk about it. If one unit is completed. The higher-ups of the Wave Country will be invited, because it’ll be the debut of the sight-seeing flight. We’ll have everyone see the amazing Tobishachimaru. We’ll collect more money. But if we collect money, we’ll steadily build another ship, and intend to gain a wide market in the Five Great Countries. Even though it’s still a secret, when Grandfather and his crew are on the sight-seeing flight, to Konohagakure Village, I’d say that they will request Konoha for defending it.”

"However, for some shinobi, there are also guys who can fly in the skies. Can there be such a ship that flies in the sky?”

"Because for the Five Great Countries, while they spent all of their time in the war, the Wave Country continued to develop new technology.”

"Is it enormous?”

"As Grandfather and his crew are producing it now, I think that it seats about 50, 60 passengers. If only we had money, we can build an even bigger one”

"But, how can that kind of ship actually fly ‘ttebayo?”

"Think about it as if it was a huge balloon,” Inari said. “Filled with lighter gas than the atmosphere, and underneath the balloon, people and luggage can be loaded in an iron basket…but similar to a gondola, closely keeping that sort of feeling. Regarding the stern, there are six propellers. With that beforehand, it can go forward. ”

Popping into Naruto’s mind, it was an image of a bamboo basket with many small balloons attached to it. Still well-suspended in mid-air, suddenly out of nowhere, a large flock of crows repeatedly pecked at the balloons. Pan-pan~~ Popping them.

Immediately afterwards, the people who had boarded the bamboo basket plunged headfirst into the abyss, continuing to fall.

"I definitely don’t want to ride on such a thing ‘ttebayo.” he said as he shuddered and trembled. “ As for inviting the higher-ups, is it really safe?”

"Since already, there have been many aviation experiments”

"So? Because you can’t stomach those results, Inari?”

"…eh?”

"It’s written on your face ‘ttebayo” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “now that it’s true, we don’t need this kind of flying ship”

"…Yeah” Inari downcast his eyes. “If the Tobishachimaru is completed, certainly in the Wave Country, it will generate a lot of money.

"Are you unable to stomach that?”

"That’s fine”

"However, for the people whose employment would be taken away by Tobishachimaru, I think a lot of them would leave if it’s completed.” Inari raised his face, and stared straight at Naruto. “From the beginning, us from the Wave country earned income by transportation of shipments. The people who carried the shipments on their shoulders, and then there’s the people who transport shipments by ship. They will then probably have all the work. And then, what will happen? Everyone will come to hate the Tobishashimaru. Us carpenters who created such a thing, they’ll come to hate us too.”

"Money! Money! Money! “Garyo’s voice resounded in Naruto’s ear. “If there’s peace in the Wave Country, it’s because they are trampling down on the poor/needy people. It’s peace that is built on top of a roll of banknotes…”

"Anyway, thank you for arresting Garyo.”Seeing Naruto’s serious expression, Inari changed the subject. “Those guys, from the beginning, they had opposed the construction of the Tobishachimaru. They often assaulted carpenters, murdering everyone…Garyo is going to be sent to Houzukijyou, right?”

"Ahh… something like that, I guess”

As for the Houzukijyou, The Five Great Countries jointly contribute to its expenses. Constructed in Kusagakure (Grass) Village, it’s an institution that accommodates prisoners. Surely, the Five Great Countries jointly manage it.

For Naruto, several years beforehand on a certain mission, it was the infiltration of Houzukijyou. From the outcome of the events at the time, the completely destroyed Houzukijyou was then repaired. That’s how Inari and his crew of carpenters of the Wave Country knew about it.

"Which reminds me, Naruto-niichan, you were once thrown into Houzukijyou, right? But at any rate, you probably peeked in the women’s bath.”

"But because that was a mission after all!”

Suddenly seeing that Naruto’s eyes peeled wide open, Inari laughed. Naruto was tempted to laugh with him too.

"Well, things in the world steadily continue to change ‘ttebayo”he said as he laughed in between words. “With money together with kunai and ninjutsu, depending on the way one uses them, I guess it’s not for the better or for worse.”

Inari nodded.

"If there’s a way for you to use the money, then surely there will also be a lot of guys who are saved ‘ttebayo”Naruto said. “However, as for the proper way to do so, I don’t know. I guess that would be resisting guys who are like Garyo, that wouldn't be the best and excellent method to them, right?”

 


End file.
